The Hearts Got What It Wants
by Amoii
Summary: The determination on her face was incredible. Like nothing in the world could stop her. Then again after all she had been through it would be a surprise if she wasn't determined.Sonamy.Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

_For a long time now ive been a member of this website but not actually wrote anything and put it on here. And lately ive felt abit weird at that im reviewing stories, yet no one has seen mine. So ive had a lot of free time and i decided to write a story! It would be nice if you could review, i dont exactly fancy having people put abuse to me. But if you really feel the need to then dont expect anything back! :) And if you have any advice that would help me pleeeeease pm me and have a chat. As this is my first, i could use all the help i get! :) Well i hope you like it and enjoy! amoiix_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 1

She sprinted across the field, allowing small glances over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. The place she desired came into view, the place she dreamed about for all the time she was gone.

The determination on her face was incredible. Like nothing in the world could stop her. Then again after all she had been through it would be a surprise if she wasn't determined. If you didn't know what she had been through then you could tell just by her appearance that it wasn't pretty.

Her hair was matted and stuck to her face. Lips chapped, gloves dark from dirt and blood and dress ripped to shreds. Her hammer held in both hands, lightly trailing on the floor, she was too tired to hold it properly.

Without a thought she burst open the front door. Everyone in the room turned as she stood panting from exhaustion. One quick look to make sure all were present and she collapsed. Collapsed in an emotional heap as she realized she was safe, she could relax.

They all looked at each other. Shocked. They thought she would never come back.

"A-Amy?"

The question was rhetorical. They all knew it was her, only one person could make an entrance like that. All she could manage was a small smile and a raspy "hello", until she passed out.

**Amy's POV**

Everything felt like a dream. The fresh cotton sheets, warm clothes and socks, washed hair and safety. I feared it was going to end as an all too familiar dream I've been having. One big deep breath and I opened one eye at a time.

It wasn't a dream. I was safe. I was home.

I pushed my legs over the side of the bed and turned the bedside lamp on. This was clearly Sonic's room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I had been here. My hands trailed the table tops savouring the feeling of clean wooden furniture. This was something I could get used to. The top of his dresser was covered with random inventions that tails had obviously made. His bin had millions of chilli dog sticks. I lightly chuckled, I really did miss him.

Something shiny caught the corner of my eye. My curiosity got the best of me and I strolled over to the object. On the other side of his bed was a small table with a phone, lamp and various other items. The various other items were one's I would never expect to see in his room. I thought, hoped he would have gotten rid of these.

There stood 2 glittery pink photo frames, one with 4 photos of us mucking about in a photo-booth; the other consisted of the whole gang at the beach. They were all taken on my birthday. There was also a beautiful silver charm bracelet. Also given to me on my birthday. The most memorable day of my life.

**3****rd**** October/Amy's birthday**

The day had started with Sonic scaring me half to death by breaking into my house and making me a very bad omelette. This resulted in him taking me to a diner to make up for his poor attempt at a birthday breakfast. After a delicious waffle breakfast, we walked outside to the park and asked me what I wanted to do,

"I want to go to the beach", as soon as I hinted at water his face dropped and I knew my chance of a day with sonic was gone.

He started rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "Well ahh… you see Amy… umm …"

"I understand sonic." I started walking away until I felt a light touch on my wrist.

"You don't Amy; I need you… umm, to stay with me? Yeah. Stay with me and you'll see!" He smiled triumphantly; I eyed him warily, not quite understanding. "I have a few surprises in store. So… where do you wanna go?"

"I can chose anything but the beach?" he smiled and nodded. I thought for a moment, who knows when I'll get a chance to spend the day with him again.

"I just want to chill, sonic. Just… chill." The rest of the day was bliss. We visited various gift shops, café's and piers. We came across a photo booth at the end of a pier. You could see sonic hadn't been in one of these before. He was looking confused throughout the whole experience.

Each pose we took in turn to choose. First, tongues out. Second, cheeks puffed. Thirdly, cheesy grins. Finally it was Sonic's turn. He chose for us to smile simply, when the camera counted down… 3… 2… 1… he kissed me. He kissed me square on the cheek. I gasped and turned to see that he was gone. Slowly opening the curtain I saw him standing nonchalantly outside the booth. He swiped the set of photos and looked at me expectantly.

"You coming?" awestruck, I took his hand and he lifted me up and sped off to our next destination.

A while later, sand and rocks could be seen; waves and laughter could be heard. A small tear escaped as I realized where we were going.

My favourite cove came into view. It had been decorated with small pink and white fairy lights. There were a few tables put out. Covered with food and drink and more lights, one table had different sized presents covered in pink and white wrapping, there was obviously a theme. Sonic let me onto the sand, keeping a hand lightly on my back he pushed me towards the group standing around a music player.

All of my friends were there. Not many, but they were all I needed. Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze and of course sonic.

"Ah hem" sonic pushed me a little urging me to make my presence known.

"AMY!" everyone turned shouting my name. Sonic whipped out a camera and steered me towards the group, he set it on a rock and ran to stand beside me. "Smile Amy!" he whispered in my ear. I beamed so bright.

Eventually after chatting, dancing and eating. Gift giving time came. Most of my gifts were predictable, new perfume, new dress, new invention from tails and in knuckles' case, a rock; he claimed that it was in contact with the master emerald. Until Sonic's gift came. Sonic's was in a dainty pink box, with a white rose head on top. I carefully opened the box to find a sparkling silver bracelet. The bracelet had 9 coloured charms dangling from it.

Sonic took the bracelet from my hand and started delicately securing it on my wrist. "Each charm is a crystal; each has a shard of a colour in it, and each colour represents one of us. Red for knuckles, dark purple for rouge, light purple for blaze, cream for cream, silver for silver" he chuckled, "yellow for tails, black for shadow, and of course blue for me."

I touched each one separately until I got to a pink one, I looked up at sonic. "That's for you. It's for whenever you're alone, or feeling lonely you know you have us with you. Forever. And you'll always know that we love you. Everyone one of us." I'd never been so quiet before, I didn't even notice that the others had moved. At that moment it was just me and sonic. And before I could stop my self, my lips were locked with his and I was throwing every ounce of emotion I had at him.

I pulled away sheepishly, only to see a goofy grin spread across Sonics face. "I'm… umm… you… ahh…"

"Blimey sonic anyone would of thought I'd kissed you." I plastered a mischievous grin onto my face, rose from my place on the floor and sauntered towards the rocks. "Just going to check out the view."

He was still sitting on the floor when I glanced back, still had a goofy grin. Inside I did a little dance, my first proper kiss with sonic and he didn't pull away. He kissed me back!

When I reached the rocks I looked out towards the sea, the reflection of the moon dancing with the waves. A small noise behind me alerted my attention. He followed me.

"Hello miss rose", that wasn't Sonic's voice.

Before I could react a handkerchief was over my mouth and I was drifting into a forced sleep.

This was definitely a day I was going to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, and the alerts. I really thought I'd throw this in the recycling bin but thanks! This may be the last update for a while, i'm working everyday next week and the rest of this week so I may not be able to get another update on soon. But I will try!_

_A little plea: I'm in a conflict with myself at the moment with events that will happen. But I don't want to reveal it all by a poll. So if anyone wants to help me. Pleeeeease say! Thank you __amoiix_

_I forgot a disclaimer last time so… if I owned Sonic and co. I would not be getting a student loan for uni this September!_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 2

**Sonic's POV**

"I wonder what happened to her." Tails looked into his hands, "She looks so… so… hurt." This had really taken its toll on Tails, Amy was like his older sister. They did so much together. He was the one who suggested the beach party. So naturally when she went missing, he blamed himself.

"I can't believe she's still alive. By the look of her I bet she came close to death, I mean did you see those bruises? Her hammer was smashed real bad" Knuckles looked around to see me and Rouge giving him warning glares. "Good girl, we taught her well." He quietly muttered.

I had'nt had a chance to think about tonights events, it was all a blur. But everything about this evening was weird. Shadow had suggested we all hang out at Tails' for a movie night; it was weird that Shadow had suggested that. I mean he kept himself to himself; no one really spoke to him, heck I don't think anyone actually spoke to him at all. It was weird that he wouldn't let anyone leave. His excuse was, "_I want to get to know everyone better" _but all he did was stare out the window the entire time, Weird.

I look over to the person in question. But he wasn't there. "Where's Shadow?" I asked.

**Amy's POV**

I hadn't realised how hard i'd been gripping the bracelet. Small dents from the links had been made in my hand. I also hadn't realised someone sitting on the side of Sonic's bed.

"You were late." I dropped the bracelet as my mind processed the voice. Shadow.

I turned around and to see him slowly rising from the bed. My legs followed my arms as I flung myself into him. He stumbled a little but held me as close as he could. "You're safe now." He was right, I was safe. So why was I still so frightened? I can handle myself; I've proved that over the events I've been through more than any fight we'd had.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." I smiled a little. "It feels like a dream Shadow. When's it gonna feel real?"

"It could be a dream. This whole situation could be a dream; you could have a really really wild imagination." He smirked down at me and wiped away a stray tear. "Or this could be real. If it is, then why not make the most of it all why you have it? You of all people know how things can change."

"What's the time?" I asked as I wiped at my eyes.

He thought for a second, "Around 11pm I think? You haven't been out for long." He put me at arms length and set me down on the bed. "I can hear someone coming, and seeing as I've disappeared from downstairs; it won't look too good if they found me with you!"

I watched as he made for the window, and with a small thud from outside, I knew he was gone. Just as quick as he had left, the door opened. Quietly two sets of feet came padding in. Cream was first, she looked around the corner of the door, her eyes were red and puffy and she was dressed in a small fluffy robe. Just seeing her made me so happy, I got up from the bed and held my arms open for her. She ran for me and I gave her the strongest hug I could and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Amy I've missed you so much." She sobbed into me. I stroked her head and looked towards the door. Although Cream was my best friend, she was more like my little sister. She was someone I could go to the park with or make flower crowns with. But Rouge was my best friend. Rouge was the one I could talk to about Sonic, go shopping with and go out to girly lunches with. She was like my big sister.

Rouge mouthed hi to me and made her way towards us. I gently put Cream on the bed and stood in front of Rouge. She looked at me for a few minutes before saying, "Did you die your hair?" I chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you too", I whispered into her hair. We pulled each other at arms length and held hands. As I squeezed her hands I felt something on her left hand. My eyes looked down towards the object and saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

My eyes widened and I looked up to see Rouge studying her shoes. "He didn't?" I asked. I knew he did, of course he did. They both loved each other.

"He did." She smiled and looked at me, "I knew you were gonna come back, so I kept it on hold till you came back. A wedding can't happen without a maid of honour now can it?"

My eyes managed a small tear and I nodded at the hidden question. I sat down on the bed with Rouge in tow. Rouge looked at Cream for a few moments before turning to me with a nervous expression. "Amy, you don't have to tell us, but. What happened? You were gone ages and we looked everywhere for you. And, don't take this the wrong way but you look pretty bad" I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My quills were all pushed back so you could see every bruise and cut on my face.

I sighed and looked down, i'm gonna have to tell them sometime. I went to open my mouth when Cream spoke. "Would you prefer to tell us all together?" she looked at Rouge, "you know saves you repeating it over and over." Rouge nodded and looked at the door and then me. Signalling to me that they were all still here.

This was the part I was dreading. I could face everyone but one. The one person I didn't want to see right now was just a few steps away. Things had changed since the last time I saw him, and I really didn't want to tell him right now.

"Would you mind if we just chatted for a while. I haven't had much communication lately." I swallowed, this was hard. "What did I miss… Rouge?" I wickedly smiled. I needed to know the details.

**Shadows POV**

There's going to be questions, and I know exactly whose going to ask them. I walked through the back door to the kitchen and made sure that no one heard me come in. I pulled out a mug from the cupboard and filled it with a tea bag and sugar. Put the kettle on and waited for the cavalry to arrive.

Sonic poked through the door leading from the living room. Quickly glanced around and walked straight back out. I smirked a little, then counted to 3 and bingo, he was back.

"Shadow? What are you doing?"

"I'm making Amy a cup of tea. She looked like she needed one." The kettle finished boiling and I filled the cup.

"But, you were with us a minute ago. I know your quiet but you're not **that **quiet. Explain."

"Sonic, my name is like me. I move in the Shadows therefore I am quiet." He looked utterly confused. I smirked and pushed past him through to the living room.

Just as I was going towards the stairs, Amy, Rouge and Cream came down the stairs laughing. Rouge went to Knuckles and Cream went to cheese. Amy stood at the bottom and I gave her the mug of tea. I squeezed her hand and gave her a little wink.

I watched her as she hugged Tails and then Knuckles and gave cheese a little squeeze. But bypassed Sonic and sat straight on the sofa. I wasn't the only one who saw this. He looked even more confused and now a little hurt.

Boy, this is gonna be hard.

_next chapter will reveal what happened to amy. but not saying who just yet :) amoiix_


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you for the hits people. this one is a little longer and explains some bits. and lets see who can guess who the person is at the end. :) enjoy amoiix_

_disclaimer: i own nothing :'( sad but true._

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 3

**Amy's POV**

**4****th**** October/1 year ago**

It was eerily quiet, not silent but scarily quiet. And dark, it was so dark all I could see was a filtered light coming from the far side of the room I was in. I felt horrible. My head killed, worse than any headache id ever had. My legs ached when I tried to wriggle them. I ran my hands from my ankles to my thighs and they were covered in cuts and mud, like I had been dragged. I only had one boot on, and that was covered in mud and harboured a few stones. I moved my hands to my dress, which to my horror only consisted of a few shreds of fabric. My hair was covered in mud, some parts had dried to make my hair knotted, and my band had gone. It was then I realised that I didn't have any gloves on and my hands were rough like sandpaper.

After the quick assessment, I realised I wasn't in a good state. My throat and lungs burned as I tried to calm my breathing. All my senses were being tested, I felt as if I had just been through an operation, but at the same time I felt like I had just ran a marathon. This was added to the fear I had of not knowing where I was. "Hello", I managed to croak out. This made my throat hurt more and made me cough. Another feeling, as if I had the flu really bad. I'm in a brilliant position.

The light in the corner of the room grew brighter and brighter until it dimly lit up the surroundings of the room, including a door. Then 4 lights on the ceiling were visible, they also got brighter and brighter. Quicker than the other light. I shielded my eyes with my hand until they were used to the new light. The room surprised me. It wasn't a typical 'cell'. The walls were covered in mirrors. And the floor was carpet. Were the heck was I? It was all one big mind trick. I was used to typical cells and cages; I had been in enough of them. But this was weird.

I looked directly opposite me and that was when I realised how much of a bad state I was in. the rule of being quiet when captures went totally out of the window. And I screamed, seeing myself properly was overwhelming. Torrents of tears flowed out of my eyes as I was loudly sobbing. I tried to get up but my legs were too weak to hold me and I collapsed. I held my head as it hurt even more now and I screamed even louder.

I shuffled over towards the door, trying to think about a plan. Just as I was getting nearer, it unlocked and abruptly the lights went dark except for the small dim light. I must of alerted someone with my screams. I stopped dead in my tracks and kept focused on the door. I could see the outline of a hedgehog walking towards me. I shuffled backwards until I felt a wall. It was stood in front of me now. Still an outline, I couldn't make out who it was. I let out a small whimper, then everything went dark.

**Present day**

"Do you know who it was then?" Tails was leaning forward listening intently. This was hard; I had thought about the events, they had replayed in my head for ages. Like a nightmare that kept happening. Except I had lived it instead. This was too much; I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"I need the bathroom", I rushed to the bathroom, locked the door after me and slid down the door to the floor. It was overwhelming, everything had happened so fast. I held my head in my hands and sobbed quietly.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Amy?" It was Sonic. Oh no. Anyone but him. I had avoided him so well until now. "You okay?"

I pushed myself off the ground and moved towards the mirror. Fixed my hair and wiped my eyes, took one deep breath and unlocked the door. There he stood all blue and cocky, smirk firmly in its place. This was harsh, but it was the truth, "Not like you to stay in one place, Sonic." His smirk turned into a frown. I went to walk past him but he stood right in front of me. I looked directly at him, anger flaring a little. "Move."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on. I know you've been through a lot, but c'mon. You…you've changed." He slowly put his hand on my wrist and pulled me towards him, lips pouting, he was going to kiss me. I pushed myself off him and took a few steps back.

Just as I was about to smack Sonic one, Tails called out to me. "Amy? Blaze is on the phone, she wants to know if you're ok."

"Coming Tails," I shouted back, and with no emotion I took a deep breath and looked Sonic straight in the eyes "You're right, I have changed. You have no idea."

I pushed past him and walked into the living room, with everyone's eyes on me I felt like I was an animal. I made a b-line for Tails and picked up the phone. "Blaze?"

"Amy! Oh Amy you're ok. I missed you so much! We didn't stop looking; Silver and I even took trips here to help."

"Yeah, erm…blaze, I'm really tired. I can't quite get to grips with everything yet. Can I give you a ring tomorrow?" I felt bad, but I didn't want to talk.

"Sure, you ring me when you're ready. Ill be here"

"Speak to you tomorrow, say hi to silver for me." I put down the phone and turned to Tails, "How?"

"Intergalactic phone" he said as if I should know. Little smartass I thought.

"Has anyone got any keys for my place?" I looked at everyone.

Tails piped up, "Yeah, I kept a set. You're welcome to stay here Amy. I'm not pushing you out."

"I know, and thank you. But I just want to get into my own clothes. And I just want to spend a little time in my own place. On my own" I thought they'd understand and let me leave. I was so wrong.

"What do you mean on your own? You've been on your own for the past year. Don't you want to have some interaction?" Knuckles, he was partly right, I did want some interaction. But right now, there were things I needed, my own clothes, my own bed and my own things.

Rouge came towards me and took my arm, "Its ok hun, you're obviously still a little disorientated; you don't know what you're saying."

I snatched my arm away from her and stared her in the eyes. "I know what I'm saying Rouge. And I want to go. I don't want to stay here. I've been away for a year, don't you think I should be allowed what I want. Not waiting for a reply, i started walking towards the door, before I got to the handle, another set of arms were holding me back. I sighed and slowly turned around, ready for more abuse. But the face I was greeted with wasn't one of anger, but one of sympathy.

"If your going to stomp off into the night, wouldn't you rather do it in shoes?" I looked down at my feet, no socks or shoes, great. "Want a lift?" I knew exactly what he meant and I nodded. "Hold on" I wrapped my arms around Shadow as he pulled his chaos emerald out. The last thing I saw was the shocked faces of my friends.

**1 year ago**

I was home. It was all a nightmare. My hands caressing the daises and grass blades, the faint sounds of the sea. I rose from my place on the ground and walked over the hill down to the beach. As I neared the sand, I could see a small blue figure floating over the waves. Walking closer and closer towards the figure I realised who it was, Sonic. What is he doing in the water? He can't swim. It clicked in my head, he can't swim. I bolted into the water and swam to him as fast as I could. I gripped his quills and started pulling him towards the shore. As we got to the shore, I dragged him across the sand and kneeled beside his body. Without a second thought, slowly I neared his lips, to give him mouth to mouth. Edging closer and closer, his eyes snapped open and he blew a gust of cold air in my face.

My own eyes snapped open and I realised it was a dream. And this nightmare was real. I was in new surroundings. The mirrored room was replaced with a real room. The walls were decorated light pink with a white carpet. I was lying on a white mattress with white sheets and a pink blanket at the end. There was a small hamper with a few things on top. And to my surprise there was a small bathroom, just a toilet, basin and a bath. But this was unreal. I really couldn't understand what was going on.

All previous symptoms had vanished, my head felt clearer and my legs no longer ached. Although I had scratches all over my body, they were barely visible, uneasiness came in waves, and this was weird. I walked towards the door and tugged on the handle. Locked, of course. Footsteps could be heard outside and one set came dangerously close to the door and stopped. A small piece of paper was pushed under.

_Clean yourself up, wear the clothes provided. You have 20 minutes._

Clean myself up? Where the heck was I? I walked over to the bundle of clothes on the hamper and laid them out on the bed. There was my dress, headband, boots and boots. i preceded to the bathroom and started washing myself. It was amazing how better I felt after a shower and a hair wash. All the dirt was washed away to reveal small scars from the healing scratches. On my face there were a few bruises and scratches, my bottom lip was slightly swollen and bruised.

After putting on my clothes I rummaged for some beauty products, but no joy. Instead finding a few hair bobbles and bobby pins. I pushed my hair back with my headband and placed the rest of my hair into a ponytail. With everything out of my face, I looked different. Bruised but somewhat fresh.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door and stopping, I started to move away from it.

"Who-whose there?"

"I'm sorry miss rose for hurting you. You proved to be a fighter, a good one though." That voice, where had I heard that voice before.

"I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you. Do you mind if I come in?"

I stayed silent, and quietly took my hammer out. "N-no?" it was a question to myself, his voice was safe, but he was a stranger.

The door unlocked and slowly opened to reveal my visitor. Shocked, I dropped my hammer. I did recognise the voice, and the face.


	4. Chapter 4

_A thousand apologies to all those who read this. But i got a surprise holiday from my parents, so i wasnt able to update until now! but to make it up to you, i will post another chapter very very soon! hope you enjoy :) amoiix_

_disclaimer: i own a beautiful mulberry bag that i saved ages for. but i dont own amy and co. ...i would say sonic and co. but this story is about amy! so its only fair! :)_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 4

**Amy's POV**

It was sad how much I'd changed. How many events had happened to me, to make me bitter about my friends, to make me fall in love with someone I shouldn't. Some events had happened for the best, but others I regret. My house was a reflection of how much I had changed. Every wall covered in pink, the carpets Cream, white furniture with pink blankets. Every little accessory was pink; photo frames lined every free surface. Many of the photos were of Sonic and I, I picked one up and stroked the photo. I wish things were different, I wish I had different feelings; things would be so much easier.

Shadow had left to let me clean up and get changed. It was around 2am and I really didn't feel like sleeping. The one thing I wanted to do was change, change everything around me. I grabbed a few black sacks, put my music player on and started binning everything that didn't appeal to me. Moving from my living room I already had 3 sacks full and was ready to tackle my bedroom. I can remember when I first decorated this room; all I wanted was to make it as girly as possible, pink everywhere. I slowly opened the door and realised it wasn't how I left it. The contents of my hampers and chests were strewn across the floor. Photos had been ripped up and my mirrors had been smashed. I so didn't expect to come home to this, my face was a mixture of shock and hurt.

"Sorry." I turned around to see Sonic casually leaning against the doorframe.

Signalling towards the mess, "This was you?" He nodded and walked to the window.

"I got a little angry that I couldn't find you, I blamed myself for all the failed attempts. We looked everyday Amy, but whoever took you knew there stuff."

"You have no idea" I muttered. "Wasn't much use though was it Sonic. Maybe you should have taken a different approach, you know. Look under your nose."

He turned around and looked at me confused. "I saw you, everyday and every night. You were in arms reach and I called and called for you." This time I couldn't stop my tears coming out. "At first I thought about our kiss, I held onto that we had a special moment, that I had someone waiting for me. Then I remembered all the times you rejected me and I figured you only kissed me because it was my birthday. It was the only explanation. Your Sonic, everyone knows you only stop for danger"

"Amy…" he was going to try and reason with me.

"No Sonic. At first I wanted to escape because of everyone. I wanted to see you all again. But when you stopped looking and gave up, I believed you gave up on me. So I moved on from you Sonic, I finally let go." I couldn't look at him.

He stood there quiet for a few moments, letting the information process. The next statement caught me off guard. "Who have you moved on to?"

I let through a little gasp and stuttered. "I think you should leave Sonic." With that started walking towards the front door.

"You said you moved on from me, who to Amy? You loved me before, you cannot move on that quickly."

He was quick on my heels and grabbed my hand. "You look me in the eye Amy, and tell me you don't love me." His grip was so tight it was hurting.

"Sonic. Get off, you're hurting me." I felt weak, vulnerable in this situation. I tried to push his hand off mine and it only tightened. I knew he wouldn't let go until I answered him

Looking down at my shoes I murmured, "You can love as many people as you want, but can only be truly in love with one." I didn't know who that one was. Tears were brimming my eyes as I looked up at him. His face and grip softened, and before I could continue he brought his lips down on mine. It was soft but needed. And an all too familiar spark appeared again. I pulled away and put my hand on his chest. "I can't Sonic, you have no idea how complicated this is."

"I'm sure this other person will understand. Just tell him the truth; you love me, not him." What the heck is he talking about! I brought my hand back ready slap him, but he grabbed it and pulled me in for a hug.

A few moments passed until I heard a familiar voice. "Let me guess." I looked through Sonic's arms to its source. "Its not what it looks like." There he stood the cause of this complicated mess.

**1 year ago**

Shadow. Why was he here? And where is here?

"I suppose your wondering what I'm doing here, and where we are. Or am I mistaken?" I couldn't understand what he wanted. Only a while ago I was happily enjoying my birthday, getting ready to have Sonic whisk me away into the sunset and tell me he loves me. Instead I'm in a strange place with Shadow the hedgehog, of all people.

"Where the heck am I Shadow?" I mustered as much venom and courage as I could, if he was the bad guy, I couldn't let him see I was scared.

"Enough of the evil hedgehog crap; we all know you haven't got a bad bone in you, maybe an angry hammer, but not a bad bone." I shrunk considerably. "This is the base of a secret team; the problem with your 'team' is that you don't seem to deal with all of the problems. Only the major one's, you're always the first ones on the scene when Eggman has a new idea, but leave when he's done. Have you ever wondered who pick up the pieces and deal with the problems he's caused? You have no idea how many lives he influences after he's caused a scene."

"I always stick around to make sure no ones injured, I have never seen you there." We both sat down on the bed.

"This organisation works in the background, wouldn't want your hero out of the limelight. I saw you hang around after every fight, and I alerted the others. This is why we chose you to join us."

I was so confused, he hadn't told me where I was and who the heck I was joining. "Whose we? I don't understand where I am and why I'm here."

"I'm sorry." He looked a little embarrassed, "I don't even know who _we_are, to be honest, but you will be surprised where you are." He stood up and walked over to the door, motioning for me to follow him.

I slowly walked out of the door into a small corridor that had several doors leading off it. The corridor was dark and only had a few lights overhead. Faint sounds of screams and cries for help could be heard coming down the corridor. I shuffled closer to Shadow and lightly held onto his wrist. He glanced down at me and raised his eyebrow. "I told you, you didn't have a bad bone."

"Maybe not a bad one, but I do have a scared one at this moment." He scoffed and started slowing as we approached a set of double doors. He pulled his arm away from mine and lightly pushed on one of the doors.

"Through here is one of our observation rooms. It shows somewhere you will recognise." The room was a semi circle shape. The curved wall was a large screen that showed a picture of a house that was near. The house was quaint, with a small garage set to the side of it. There were was also a long driveway that ran into a large field in front of the house. I recognised it, but not enough to know where it was.

I looked up at Shadow who was staring at the screen "Where is this? What is this?" He didn't answer; he just made a small nod towards the screen. I looked back to see someone I would recognise anywhere at anytime. I didn't need reminding of who he was. Sonic. The love of my life. That's when I realised whose house it was. I stumbled towards the screen, but as I got closer, I realised it wasn't a projection, or a TV screen. It was a window. It was real. Tears brimming my eyes, I turned to Shadow, "Is this real? Is this really outside Tails'? Please tell me this isn't real. Please Shadow." His face turned sympathetic. I can't believe I'm so close, so close to home, safety.

I watched as Sonic paced circles into the grass, after a few moments of pacing alone, the door opened and he was joined by Tails. "Sonic, you know we couldn't have helped her." He was talking about me. "We had no idea she was going to disappear. She may not have been taken, she may have run away." Sonic lifted his head and shot daggers at Tails.

"You mean she ran away? She left on her birthday? She left whilst she was happy?" Tails went to interrupt but Sonic carried on, "She was taken Tails, she was taken by some sick person who wanted to ruin an innocent girl's happiness. She took my heart with her, I can't live without her." He bowed his head and it was obvious he was crying. Tails went towards him but as soon as he got close, Sonic bolted off at top speed. It was just Tails left by himself, tears streaming down his face. The image was too much for me. Seeing my almost brother so hurt and upset just tore me apart.

I turned to see Shadow still standing there but this time looking at his feet. I took a deep breath in ready to get some answers. "Tell me where I am Shadow. What am I doing here?" He looked up slowly and stepped towards me until he was right in front of me. I snapped as soon as he started to lift his hands, like a switch inside me had been flipped. I didn't want to be comforted, I wanted to go home. "NO. GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP. YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING. GET AWAY."

With that, I pushed him aside and ran as fast as my feet could take me. As far away from him as I could go. I needed to get out of this place. Pushing through various doors and through various corridors I couldn't find any exit. I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer, louder and louder. I knew he was right on my tail. I can't outrun Sonic so I obviously cant out run Shadow. I was thinking about giving up until a door with a keypad on it could be seen. _This has to be an exit._

I slowed until I got to the door. The footsteps were gaining on me. I pulled out my hammer and swung it behind me, ready to break the door down.

"Please Amy. Please don't do that." He was begging. A little patronisingly, but he was begging. "They won't let you go easily. We need you." I sighed and put my hammer down. I was tired of running, tired of fighting; all I do is fight and run. Fight the people who don't know right from wrong. fight for love from someone who doesn't even acknowledge me most of the time. And run to and from the people who I'm fighting. Run for someone who runs from me. Is it all worth it? "Please."

I turned around and saw Shadow standing with his hands a little raised, as if I was going to hit him. "Why Shadow? Why me?" I was exhausted, and I needed answers.

"Because Sonic doesn't deserve you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Well this is a little longer to make up for the wait. hope you enjoy :) amoiix_

_disclaimer: i dont own them. not at all :( but i do own nathanial and isabella :)_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 5

**1 year ago**

**Control room**

"Shadow was right, she is a feisty one. A bit naive, but that's easily sorted. Her feelings shouldn't jeopardise the mission."

"Do you think she'll try and make a break for it again, sir?"

"No. If Shadow does as he's told, she shouldn't."

"What about his feelings?"

"He wouldn't, He values his life too much."

**Exit A**

**Amy's POV**

Things were bizarre, I was doubting my sanity every second that ticked by. Shadow told me that if I stuck with him, things would be easy. I didn't want to cooperate. It may have been a little childish and a little silly of me, but I wasn't leaving my spot near the door without a fight. Shadow instantly seeing it as a challenge, decided to pick me up and dangle me over his shoulder. Now I'm being carried through endless corridors, apparently to a control room. "Nearly there Amy. I'm really gonna miss you kicking my chest." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. I was beginning to dislike him. He came to a stop and started pushing buttons on a keypad. I tried to crane my neck round to see what he was doing, but by the time I had, he'd finished and the door was open. I huffed and let myself dangle again. I was like a rag doll, being pulled from place to place. He walked through the doors and stopped after a few steps. "Floor or Sofa?"

"What do you think?" I answered, bored.

"Floor it is." Before I had time to protest, he had dropped me onto a plush black sofa. It took me a few minutes to regain composure, this sofa was incredibly comfy. When I looked, Shadow had walked into another room labelled kitchen. The room I was in was large and airy; a few lights adorned the ceiling, giving the illusion of brilliant sunshine. There were a few rooms leading off, kitchen, bunks and lockers. One wall was covered in small monitors, showing different parts of the base I presumed. Another wall covered in more monitors, this time showing different sceneries, there were too many to make out where they all were. There were a few more chairs along with the sofa, and a small simple TV that was switched off. "Water?" I looked to see Shadow standing in front of me with a glass of water and a small sandwich.

I nodded, taking the glass from him, "Please. But I'm not hungry."I didn't want to think it but I couldn't help but have a small worry that he may have put some drugs in to calm me down.

"Good, because this is for me. I figured you would be stubborn." I chuckled and looked into my glass. I looked better than I felt. "Go ahead Amy; we both know you want to ask questions."

I sighed and thought carefully. And instantly I remembered what he said to me before he dragged me here. "Why doesn't Sonic deserve me?"

I could see that this was going to be hard, he didn't want to answer and knowing Shadow he was going to avoid it like the plague, like Sonic. He sighed and put the sandwich down on the table in front of us. "Your too good for them, you have so many skills and so much compassion, and it all goes to waste. Your hero gets all the glory whilst you and Tails sit on the sidelines and watch. He doesn't deserve your attention if he doesn't give you some back."

My heart dropped, "He does give me attention." Doesn't he? I sunk into the sofa considerably, I felt tiny as doubt consumed me.

"I know, I saw," I looked at him confused, "Your party. I was there." The switch turned back on. I had totally forgotten about my birthday. I started to remember the day, the kiss and the nightmare that started.

"You ruined my birthday."

Regret was drawn over his face. I did feel bad for a moment but I remembered how he's treated me. "I'm sorry. I had a task I had to complete, and I wasn't going to stop until it was completed. I don't have friends Amy, if something needs to be done, ill get it done. I won't let feelings compromise the situation."

"I'm your friend. Why was I treated so badly? Why couldn't you just ask me to come with you?"

"You're everyone's friend, heck even Eggman most probably has a soft spot for you! Anyway, if I had asked you nicely, you wouldn't have come along. And I would more than likely be dead now." That last statement shocked me. And by the look on Shadow's face I don't think he meant to say it. He quickly looked around and shimmied closer to me until we were almost touching. He started whispering "You don't know how powerful these people are, they will do anything to get what they want, and get rid of anyone who fails on getting what they want."

"Is that why you're so desperate to keep me here?"

He shrugged, "kinda. I can't think of all the horrible things they would do to you if I wasn't around." My heart did a little twist.

I chuckled and he looked at me confused, "And to think, you were once a grouchy hedgehog who worked with Eggman."

"Once grouchy? You haven't seen me in the morning," he shuffled back and picked up his sandwich. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until it was broken by loud laughing outside the door. "Oh no." i looked at Shadow, who was looking at the door warily, whilst shimmying closer to me. The door swung open to reveal a couple. A girl hedgehog around the same size as me, but with dark purple fur and long wavy hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. A taller boy hedgehog who looked similar to silver, but with dark blue features. They both had their arms intertwined and were laughing at a joke.

The girl hedgehog looked our way and instantly stopped in her tracks. She nudged her friend and they both looked between me and Shadow. Her mouth formed a small o, and her friend was the first to talk. "Shadow. Is this your _friend?" _he seemed to have difficulty saying the last part.

The girl slapped her friend on the arm and he looked at her a little shocked. "Stop it," she hissed under her breath. "You must be Amy. I'm Isabella and this is my partner Nathanial. How are you settling in?" She was much nicer.

I opened my mouth to explain to her that I hadn't yet, but Shadow beat me to it.

"Isabella. What do you want?" He had suddenly gone back to the Shadow I knew before. Gruff and moody, not the Shadow who just basically told me he wanted to protect me.

"Sorry, I was getting carried away." Isabella looked up to Nathanial who was now frowning at her. It was a little uncomfortable; my water was suddenly very interesting. "We were here to collect you actually; Eggman had another inventive way of taking over the world. And it seems the hero is having a little trouble." As soon as I heard hero, my head snapped up, I looked at Shadow who was staring at Isabella, and Isabella's eyes quickly darted to mine and then back to Shadow's.

"Sonic? Is he hurt? Is he ok?" I was starting to panic now, Isabella wasn't saying anything and Shadow's stare was forming into a scowl. "Please tell me."

Nathanial was the one to talk. "He's fine, he just got a little cocky and now he's been captured by Eggman. Seeing as Shadow is the only one who interacts with him, we need him to go bail him out. Before Sonic makes this any worse than it already is." He looked at Isabella and swiftly walked into the kitchen. Isabella muttered a sorry and shuffled in after her partner.

I looked at Shadow who was avoiding eye contact with me. "Why are you still sitting here? Shouldn't you be going?"

He looked at me and then towards the monitors on the wall. "Do you want to help?"

I was a little shocked. "Don't think i'm gonna run away again then." I joked.

"I trust you." He said it so seriously it made me blush a little. Why am I blushing? And why is my stomach doing somersaults. Amy snap out of it!

I nodded my reply and waited for him to fetch Isabella and Nathanial. Nathanial didn't look too happy at that I was tagging along, but Isabella was all too pleased to have a female companion. After a few minutes of walking through the endless tunnels, we realised I was the slowest of the group. And as Nathanial not so kindly reminded me that time wasn't the essence at the moment, which caused Shadow to pick me up and run with me, cradled in his arms.

My whole body was tingling, every hair standing on end. Chills were being sent all the way down my spine. I looked at Shadow's face, furrowed with concentration; I had never seen him in this light before. It was like all previous feelings of anger and sadness had been replaced with totally new ones. These feelings were very new, sonic feelings were definitely different to Shadow feelings. What am I talking about, I don't have Shadow feelings. Shadow works alone; he never sticks around for long enough. Same as sonic.

Whilst I was arguing with myself, I didn't realise we had reached our destination and I was still staring at Shadow's face. "Amy? We're here." He shook me a little and that did it, I came crashing back to earth.

"Huh?" I looked around to see Nathanial and Isabella in a subtle embrace looking away from us. We were in a wooded area but I could hear the faint sound of waves from the ocean. I looked back at Shadow who was looking at me expectantly as if mentally telling me to get off. "Ooh, sorry." I had suddenly gotten drunk and couldn't even land properly when I jumped out of his arms.

He wrapped a hand around my arm to hold me steady, a jolt of electricity ran up my arm and I quickly looked at Shadow and then down to the ground. "Amy, are you ok? A minute ago you looked like you wanted to kill me and now your acting a little strange." I didn't look back up at him, hoping he would just forget it, he tried again, this time a little louder, "Amy. Are. You. ok?"

I noticed Isabella looking towards us now, waiting for us to join them. I couldn't lie. Im not ok, but I couldn't tell him that, so I settled on a twist,"I'm not deaf Shadow, I can hear you." I hurriedly walked over to Isabella and left Shadow to walk with Nathanial.

Isabella didn't talk for most of the walk, but Shadow and Nathanial had no problem in argueing about me behind us. Nathanial didn't really understand the term talking behind someone's back. The object is to make sure they can't hear every word your saying. He clearly didn't trust me as he told Shadow many times during their conversation, and he was betting on me running off again. Shadow had been quick to defend me and assured him that I was one to be trusted. At one point he told Nathanial that just because I was pretty didn't mean I couldn't be trusted. This made my heart flutter like thousands of butterflies were trying to run away with it. Isabella noticed this.

"So…You and Shadow huh?" she looked at me expectantly. "You like him."

"No I don't." yes you do.

I could swear she was reading my mind, "You do, I can tell."

"I don't…I couldn't, I have someone." I glanced behind me to see Shadow ignoring Nathanial, and Nathanial doing the same to Shadow.

"Oh. Sonic, I take it? I didn't know you two were together, sorry."

"We're not…together." She raised her eyebrows at me and went to say something until Nathanial snaked an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She looked around him and whispered later to me. I could tell she was going to be a pain, a nice one, but still a pain.

We slowed to a stop near a few boulders; Shadow walked up to one of the boulders and pulled out a small black backpack. He opened it to reveal a few essentials like, bandages, water and jumpers. He handed a jumper to me and put the bag back. I suppose the bag's for emergencies. "Your gonna need to put this on. We can't risk you being seen." I nodded and pulled the jumper on. "Nathanial, you can step in if there's any danger. Isabella will take Amy and scan the area for any casualties. And I'll go sort the mess out."

We walked to the border of the trees and could see the situation clearly. Eggman was in his carrier, looming over a cage with Sonic in. the cage was suspended above the sea. Sonic could handle this, all he had to do was run as soon as he hit the water and he would run straight to the shore. I failed to notice the ropes binding his arms together and his legs together. He also had a gag in his mouth. I instantly looked around, worried. Isabella was telling Nathanial to be careful before he ran off. I looked to where Shadow was stood, only to see him speed off towards the scene.

"He'll be fine." I timidly smiled at Isabella. But which one did she mean? There were two people out there I cared for.

We circled the perimeter a few times looking for casualties, before deciding that Eggman, Shadow and Sonic were the only involved in this confrontation. We decided on stopping on a cliff just above the action. We listened in on the insults Eggman and Shadow were giving each other and watching as Nathanial crept in the Shadows behind Eggman, ready to disable his device.

It all seemed to be going well, Shadow was distracting Eggman with taunts, whilst Nathanial was working underneath Eggman's carrier. The events that followed all seemed to happen so quickly. Nathanial had made a mistake and instead of disabling the carrier, he caused an explosion. The explosion threw Nathanial into the trees, this made Isabella leave my side and dash to see if her was partner was ok. Shadow was thrown back onto the sand knocking him out; Eggman was thrown into the air, only to be picked up by another carrier that was no doubt waiting for him the whole time.

The floor of the cage had collapsed and Sonic was flung into the water. Without thinking I ripped my jumper off and dove straight off the cliff. Sonic could clearly be seen trying with all his might to undo his ties. By a stroke of luck, the gag around his mouth had been pushed upwards so it was now covering his eyes. I grabbed a hold of the rope on his arms and pulled him towards the surface. Gasping for air, I carried on pulling him towards the shore and flopped him onto the sand. I quickly undid his bonds as he was still rolling around trying to untie them.

Just as I was about to unravel the last knot around his hands, someone came behind me blocking the sunlight. I looked up to see Shadow standing above me with a frown on his face. I know he didn't want Sonic to see me. But that meant I had to leave him. Shadow pulled me up and I signalled to him I could walk on my own. As I was walking away I could hear Sonic calling out for help.

My heart ripped into two. One half belonging to a life I had, a life I loved. The other belonging to a life I could have, could love. I looked one way to see Shadow looking at me with pleading eyes. Another way seeing Sonic rolling on the floor crying out for help. My earlier conversation with Isabella came back to me. I was never Sonic's, would never be Sonic's. Everyone knows he doesn't stop for long, so what makes me think he will stop for me. Sure, we shared a moment that was special to me, but deep down in the bottom of my heart, I knew that it was just for my birthday. If he did love me, it wouldn't be for long, it's just not him.

They say you never forget your first love. I never will.

I mumbled "Goodbye Sonic, I'll always love you" hoping the small goodbye would reach him somehow. I turned away and started the short but heavy walk to Shadow, leaving my old life and love behind. Tails would find him.

Ahead was my new life, new love.


	6. Chapter 6

_This isnt the real chapter 6, but its a little taster just to let you know im still doing this story. ive just been very busy and had a lot going on. the proper chapter 6 will come very very soon i promise! :) love x_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 6: Taster

**Amy's POV**

It's hard leaving something you love so much behind. Like a child going on a long trip and realising they cant take their favourite teddy bear with them, the heartbreak is unnecessarily devastating. Days and nights are spent pining for the bear and needing the bear with them every moment of the day. But after a few weeks, the child adjusts to life without the bear, they come to realise that at some time they will be reunited with the bear and that all their troubles will be eradicated by one single embrace.

This was different. I didn't have that reassurance that I was going to get back to my 'teddy bear'. At first I was optimistic about this situation; I could embrace the opportunity and rise to the new challenge. But as I was by myself on many occasions, I had plenty of time to think.

Sonic was getting into more trouble than usual, so Shadow would leave with Nathanial and Isabella to sort the situation out. After the close encounter I had last time, Nathanial refused to let me come along. And it was decided that I would stay back at base; watch the action like a spectator watching a game. Sometimes I would tidy around the main area where we stayed, sometimes unsuccessfully try out some baking in the basic oven. These chores weren't enough to keep my mind from thinking about a certain blue hedgehog.

I tried so hard to convince myself that no one would be affected, that I was the only one who would care. But every time I saw sonic stumbling over every move he made and tails looking dishevelled. After every fight, there were no victory celebrations, instead there were distracted downcast gazes and small forced smiles. My heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. And it was becoming harder and harder to be optimistic in front of the others.

I had been here for nearly a year and I missed my old life more and more. Seeing how unhappy they were was tearing me apart every time. I realised that I wasn't the only one being affected. That was until I witnessed something that changed my view completely.

On a previous mission Isabella was injured and put out of action, Nathanial by rights wanted to stay with his partner. This resulted in me being the last resort and having to help. The situation was familiar. Sonic was being held in an underwater prison; however knuckles and tails were also with him. Now I would expect this from sonic or knuckles, but not tails, he was too smart. Something was wrong.

We needed to take precautions this time, just in case shadow needed help. My hair was temporarily died black and I was given a black and purple tracksuit. I needed to look different, and I certainly did. I was given strict instructions that if I was needed I was not allowed to talk as my voice was a dead give away. Shadow very kindly went on to describe it as being as shrill nails on a chalk board.

This was going to be hard. I just had that feeling that I was going to get involved somehow, someway.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I decided to carry this on. This chapters only short, I dont really have the inspiration at the moment. But here it is..._

_amoii :)_

The hearts got what it wants.

Chapter 7

**Sonic's POV**

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't of run off like you always do, Sonic…" Knuckles' tone was beginning to bore me.

"You shouldn't have followed us knuckles; Tails and I know perfectly well what we're doing."

This statement seemed to hit a nerve with Knuckles, "What do you mean; you know what you're doing? You haven't known what you're doing since…"

I knew what he was going to say, and neither i nor tails, wanted to hear it. I shot knuckles a look and he immediately quietened down.

We were currently captured by Eggman, in an underwater prison, I wasn't very optimistic about the situation. Everyone knew water wasn't my greatest passion. But it wasn't just that, every confrontation we had ended the same way. We always got captured and shadow always bailed us out. I was tired of being saved by shadow, I was tired of being captured, and I was tired of being alone.

"I miss her", Tails spoke up from his silence. I looked over to where he was sitting, with his arms wrapped around himself. "I keep telling myself that Amy's gonna come back, but she never does. Why?" he looked straight at me. "Why won't she come back, sonic?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. I didn't know what to say. "I don't know tails. Maybe she doesn't want to." The more I thought about it the more it became a plausible reason. I thought out loud, "Amy could look after her own, her hammer could break anything, and heck I'm the fastest thing alive and she could still catch me." I looked at knuckles and tails, "I think. I think we have to face it. She's not coming back."

Tails and knuckles took it better than I imagined. Tails was actually smiling, and knuckles. Then I noticed they were looking past me, behind me. I craned my neck around to see Shadow coming towards us in the air bridge connecting the prison to the main area, another rescue from shadow.

As he came closer we could all see his expression wasn't the same. Instead of the straight face he usually wore, it was replaced with worry. The air bridge opened and he stepped out towards us.

"Skip the thank you's, I need your help. There's someone else who's been captured here. We need to save her."

He said her.


End file.
